MIDNIGHT
by WolfbloodFan451
Summary: This is the continuation of Maddy and Rhydian! After Whitewood drank Maddy's bllod she turned into a big beast, now it's up to the trio (Maddy ,Rhydian and then the mysteroius Jamaz) to stop her will it all end well for the pack or will their be death. Jamaz and Leanne are my own characters. i do not own Wolfblood Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Maddy's POV:

I looked out of the window, i really wasent expecting these kind of results, from all of what i've seen this had been the far worse then any trouble me and Rhydian have been in, well so far.

I looked at Rhydian he looked as in he hadent of expected this either.

I felt my cut stinging so i went over to the draw and got a plaster out and patched up my wound, Damn that Whitewood i thought to myself

I felt Rhydian hug me from behind, i leaned into the cevess in his neck for comfort this was really all i wanted after today's events.

Rhydian: You ok Madds?

Me: This is really not what i wanted to happen Rhydian, after all of today i feel like i just want to sink into a hole and sleep forever

I buried my face into his chest and higged him, he simply responded

Rhydian: I know Madds... i know...

With that we went to bed huddling up to each other hoping Whitewood would not attack in the night

The next morning Rhydian stayed with me everywhere i went even when i was making dinner (or trying) he insisted he stayed as close as possible to me incase something happens, i feel sorry for him being this protective.

Me: Rhydian can you leave me a lone for 5 minutes please im concentrating!

Rhydian: I'm sorry it's just i was just trying to protect you or try and protect you.

Me: I know but how many times do i have to tell you Jamaz is sorting it out for god sake give it a rest.

I then realized what i said Rhydian had sloached down on the coach and i heard him mumble: Alright if you can defend yourself

Me: Rhydian, i'm sorry it's just i need to be safe near fire you know...

Rhydian: Oh yeah i understand, your bad at cooking.

Rhydian laughed i just gave him a playful glare

Me: Alright no dinner for you then.

Rhydian just smirked and with that we just ate in silence, un aware of what tommorow could bring!

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE GREAT SUPPORT SO THIS IS MIDNIGHT THAT FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW SOWOLFY IF YOU LIKE THIS KEEP READING CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian's POV:

When I woke up this morning I got ready including my normal routine of Showering, breakfast for me and Madds and then brushing teeth then of course work.

I really did'nt want to leave Maddy but if we wanted more money i would have to go, of course Maddy wasent fit to go she was pregnant, i just hope her and our child will be ok while i'm away.

Damn pull yourself together Rhydian for god sake, your a strong wolfblood for crying out loud i have to stay strong for Maddy and of course my self.

I was brought back to reality by the boss's loud voice booming in my ears.

Boss: Rhydian, earth to Rhydian come in, we have a deadline here and your just day dreaming, come back to realilty you prat!

Me: Oh sorry sir i was just thinking how i was gonna make this picture stand out.

Everyone in the presentations was laughing at me, damn it i have to control my wolf from wolfing out!

Boss: Right everyone get to work, and please Rhydian don't day dream your here in a proffesional industry, i expect the best from you Rhydian!

Me: Yes sir!

I sat down at my rather small office and started thinking about the topic that was on the designer's mind.

Hmmmm this is tricky, ah i know this thing is a procsh so i just have to sketch this beuty all animated that will sure get the boss's attention!

After a couple of hours i had finally finished the picture it was rather detailed, thank god i was talented in drawing otherwise i wouldent be able to do this much!

The boss came in to check everyone's work i was the last to be checked, he wasent that interested in everyone elses but when he came to mine he just gazed at it for a few seconds before saying.

Boss: Wow Rhydian, this is an awesome picture keep this up and i might promote you, wow just wow.

Me: Thanks Boss

With that he took the picture and he told me to go home.

With Joy i did i ran through the large town of stoneybridge from the new estate (Just built before Maddy left.)

When i got to the flat the door was locked this was strange so i got my keys out that Maddy gave me and opened the door, when i got in the door Maddy was on the sofa watching TV.

Me: Hi Madds!

Maddy: Oh hey babe, have fun at work?

Me: Na not really, what yyou been up too?

Maddy: Been hanging around i had Shannon over and guess what...

Me: What?

Maddy My mam and Dad called and said they have just moved back in, i was going to see them but i thought i'd wait untill you got in incase you had a panic attack!

I felt guilty at this but i said nothing.

Me: Do you want to go see them?

Maddy: Later. but first i have something i need to tell you...

Me: What is it Maddy?

Maddy: i got a letter from Jamaz saying come to this party, it's weird but i guess it's leading to Whitewood!

Me: I'll go!

Maddy: No we go toghether Rhydian!

With those eyes i couldent resist.

Me: Fine we will go tonight.

Maddy: Thanks Rhydian, i know you love me to much to let me go but i feel the same way babe!

I kissed her passionetly untill she pulled away, we decided to get ready for this mysteroius party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews, this is chapter 3 as you can see, this one is hopefully gonna turn out dramatic so read on!**

Maddy's POV:

Rhydian was making such a fuss with his hair, his hair god what is he doing in there?

Me: Rhydian, come on were going to be late!

Rhydian: Just a sec Madds!

Me: That's what you said 5 minutes ago now please hurry up!

Rhydian: Alright, alright i'm coming out!

Rhydian walked out of the bathroom, he looked so handsome he was wearing a checkered short sleeve shirt, and his hair wasall spiked up at the front!

Rhydian: I know it's stupid, i don't know why i even tryed...

Me: No its not

I just couldent help but peck him on the lips, he was going to return the kiss when i pulled away and said

Me: Maybe later but not now, come on were going to be late!

i dragged Rhydain and when we got the the party place, it was like some kind of club, but on the stage it read:

**Upcoming shows: **

**Whitewood's presentation!**

**Justin bieber impresion**

**Stunt boys!**

When me and Rhydian's eyes hit whitewood's name we were in complete shock, why did Jamaz send us here, when then i saw him.

Me and Rhydian went up to him and asked

Me: Hey Jamaz why the hell did you bring me here

There was a smirk on his face...

Jamaaz: I tracked her down and i'm gonna put her down for good Maddy, if this dosent work i'll be armed, pointing to the inside of his pocket, i could smell silver, damn it hes gonna shoot her with a revolver.

Me: No, Jamaz you can't, please this isnt the way!

Rhydian: Yeah this isnt right, we have to find another way!

Jamaz: So what when the eclipse come i cant just stand there and watch her become immortal.

I was lost for words, i didn't expect Jamaz to say that, sudedenly he shouted Leanne and Leanne got me and sat me on a chair as well as Rhydian and started soothing me while Jamaz waited.

Suddenly a rouse of clapping came in and before we knew it Whitewood was on stage, i thought, this is gonna be suicide for that Jamaz.

Suddnely Jamaz started walking forward laughing as Whitewood began her presentation about werewolfs and their ''ever so strong power''

Jamaz: you actully believe her and her stupid theorys, do we actully believe in Myths or are we grown up, yes Whitewood i'm telling you to grow up cause right now, your being a nutcase and when your being a nutcase your funny so stop it i cant contain my laughter any more!

Jamaz continued his laughter untill Whitewood turned, fear shot down my spine once again, what the hell is Jamaz doing?

**Sorry if this was a short chapter it's just i i have to look after my grandparents today so ifyou liked a review is awesome thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jamaz's POV:

Oh boy, she's turned for the second time in front of me, thats bad she must hate me now, anyway if i don't get this right this is gonna hurt.

I look up at her with my golden eyes, i dodge her, adrenaline pumping through me like a fast car, i jump onto her and open up her humongous jaws and tryed to snap them, but this does not work, everyone except Maddy, Rhydian and Leanne have fled the room and i just remain sat on Whitewood's back struggling the break her jaw, it does not work but my idea is going into action, i leap off her back and transform, i forgot how i looked before, Leanne said that i was a valient handsome wolf that looked like a husky with blue eyes.

I bite her leg and she shakes me off with her huge amount of strength and hurls me at a wall, ouuch that hurt,better stay away for a bit but i'm not done yet, i leap at he she grabs me and throws me on the ground that staps on me twice, i see red on my coat but i still go on, next i bite her leg then run up her back and bite her neck, she howls in pain, i then knew i had caused her pain so this was good, or was it?

Before i know it she had me in her grasp and threw me up then claws me then pain was un bearable, so i turned back my whole body was covered in blood, this was bad , but i took out my last resort , a signature Magnum

Bang Bang two shots fired one hits her i would of hit the other one but my eye sight went funny, Whitewood howls in pain and leaps out of the window!

Me: I'm not done with you yet...

i stagger on the stage, drop the magnum then collapes to the ground, i see all three of them crowded around of me trying to shake me awake, but the world becomes a blurr then the world goes black, i have passed out...

Leanne's POV:

Me: No Jam no no no no no!

Maddy: It's alright, he's gonna be ok!

I could tell she had tears in her eyes, i broke down crying, Rhydai and Maddy hugging me, Then Rhydian lifts Jamaz's lifeless body up and walks out of the club, i follow him to Maddy's and his flat, were he lays Jamaz down on the bed.

Me: Thank you Rhydian

I say hugging him tryed to conceal my tears that are destined to fall out at this point.

Maddy: Give him some rest, he needs it

I let Maddy deal with him, but she does not heal him or anything she just puts a hand on his face then leaves the room.

I understand this clearly i will revieal the secret that Jamaz has later to them but they are too young.

Suddenly i felt my water's break, shit this is bad i'm giving birth and Jamaz isnt here to help me! oh crap i need to tell Maddy now!

**Oh no another cliff hanger, awesome!**

**What will happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy's POV:

Me and Rhydian went and sat on the sofa watching TV when suddenly Leanne burst throgh the door!

Leanne: Maddy! I'm giving birth, my water has just broken! What am i gonna do!?

I can't believe my ears is this true, i looked at Rhydian and he nodded

Me: Leanne, come with us your going to the hospital.

Leanne: What about Jamaz?

Rhydian: He will be fine, come on before something happens

I called the ambulence and they took Leanne and us to the hospital, i guess this is the time to ask.

Me: Leanne, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

Leanne: A...a girl!

Me: Well thats great but just keep breathing were almost there!

When we arrived at the hospital, Leanne got into the ward gown and got onto the bed the contrations at started the screams were un bearable, i think Rhydian left the room because of this.

Jamaz's POV:

I wake up with a stinging feeling on my chest, i forgot that i still had these clothes on, when i couldent hear anything i began to panic, i smelt Leanne's strawberry scent , i went into the living room to find no body was hear i tryed opening the door, it was locked so i jumped out the open window and followed the scent to the hospital, why a hospital, its as if it is happening as Leanne was giving birth!

I ran so fast into the hostpital still following the scent people began to get really freaked out because of my unreal speed and my bloodstained clothes, but i didn't care, as long as i got to Leanne, i smashed through the door and went to Leannes side as she screamed my name, a doctor came in astonished that i was here but didn't question me, must know i'm the upcoming father.

Doctor: Alright Leanne, time to push!

She did but i could see she was in unreal pain, as she gripped my hand i just did breathing motions to her.

Maddy and Rhydian had gone out the room but Leanne told Maddy to stay, so it was just Maddy, me and Leanne and of course the doctor.

Doctor: One more time Leanne!

Me: Come on babe you can do it, for me please!

She did and i heard crying so i knew my girlfriends unreal pain was now over.

The doctor went and cleaned off our wonderful baby girl i couldent believe my eyes when i got her back, Leanne held her and she was so beutiful.

Doctor: What are you going to call her?

Me and Leanne: Kate!

We both smiled at her and i kissed her , then i held my daugther for the first time, she was so small but beutiful!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, i just wasent feeling into making a chapter , i hope you enjoyed this chapter this was more Jaanne then Maddian, next chapter, loads of Maddian!**

**Bye!**


End file.
